


Quadratura

by athenejen



Category: Bandom RPF, My Chemical Romance RPF, Sandman
Genre: Consent Issues, Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, Porn Battle, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He belongs to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadratura

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle V](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/344051.html), prompt "Delirium/Mikey Way, unicorn, orange." (Original thread [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/344051.html?thread=16124659#t16124659).) A fun excuse to go a little overboard on the purple prose. Constructive criticism and general feedback is, as always, much appreciated. Posted [](http:)here on 1/16/08. There is also a Death/Gerard companion piece: [Chiaroscuro](http://athenejen.livejournal.com/26674.html).

Green-blue glint-swirl-glow. Fiery carrot orange, tipped with platinum. Faded black roughness of fine net against his skin. Bright pearled lacquer flashing in a scrape of jewel-tone fingernail, strawberry-flavored on his tongue and he's melting like ice cream on Warped-Tour asphalt, losing the edges of himself and she blurs, she blurs, she

She smiles, and for just a moment the world snaps into place and shimmers, the crystal facets of her voice ringing out. "I claim you, Mikey Way."

Chocolate-raspberry breath on his cheek, warm and pinpricky, and teeth at his throat and hands smoothing down his sides and feathery sunrise against his eyelashes as he lets them flutter to the trembling of the air in his lungs, sucking in confusion like espresso in Milan and gasping as she laughs into his bellybutton.

She takes his hand, guides it to her shoulder. He hears her voice again, floating to him on effervescent aqua bubbles, burbling as if through the midnight-blue saltwater of a deep sea trench filled with anglerfish and those wacky carbon-eating bacteria and possibly also the seahorse equivalent of unicorns. "Panda?" she says, but somehow in his head he knows she means _Claim me_.

Her skin is white-gold silk against the pads of his fingers, warm and cool and sunny and moonlit and he leans up for a kiss in the rain rain rain rain rain rain rain

~

He wakes in his own bunk, breathing hard and all tangled up in cotton sheets sticky with come, the movement of the bus humming gently in his ears. He has absolutely, positively, no fucking clue how he got there, but he's okay with that.


End file.
